Changing the Future
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is betrayed. The final battle didn't happen. It became World War III. Many in the years die. Harry and his wives fight. Now it is 2118 the world has ended. They get a chance to change the future by the Creator of all Life. Will they and their knights be able to do it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is betrayed. The final battle didn't happen. It became World War III. Many in the years die. Harry and his wives fight. Now it is 2118 the world has ended. They get a chance to change the future by the Creator of all Life. Will they and their knights be able to do it?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry and Ginny run through the dead town. Knowing time was nearly over. All they wanted was for the suffering to end. They knew that soon everything on Earth would be killed. That included the Dark Lords but they wanted to be certain that both Voldemort and Dumbledore were dead. Now they had traced both to a levelled town and the only building remotely still standing a little bit was a brick manor.

"Ready Gin?" Harry asks his wife of 120 years

"Of course lets end this", Ginny says

They both walk into the manor the smell of death was everywhere. But it didn't make them sick. They had been at war for decades and lost all that they loved. Now it was time to finally end this. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were waiting. Spells quickly began flying Harry taking on Dumbledore and Ginny taking on Voldemort. Ginny had her wand in one hand and a goblin made sword in the other that had Basilisk venom in it. Ginny soon slashes Voldemort with the sword.

"Your dead Tom Riddle. And so is Dumbledore's horcrux", Ginny says to the dying Voldemort

"I will continue on", Tom rasps

"All horcrux's are dead. May the Creator have mercy on your soul", Ginny says

Harry says the same as he send multiple killing curses on Dumbledore and they hit. Dumbledore falls with a look of shock on his face.

"Finally", Harry says with a sigh

"It is nearly time", Ginny says

Harry pulls Ginny into his arms. Ginny was the only wife he had left.

"I will see you on the other side", Harry says kissing Ginny

"I will too", Ginny says

"One minute till the end", Harry says

"May the Creator have mercy on the suffering", Ginny says

Soon the minute comes after saying they love each other the nuclear bombs that were in points all over the world exploded. On the 14th of October 2118 the Earth was destroyed. To put all those in suffering to peace.

Harry opens his eyes expecting to be with his loved ones but instead was in a room that was white. He sees Ginny and rushes to her as she opens her eyes.

"Where are we?" Ginny asks

"You are in my office", a white figure says looking at the couple who had earn his respect

There were three others with him.

"Who are you all?" Harry asks

"I am Time or Father Time you can call me", Time says

"I am Fate", Fate says

"I am Death and you have my respect and you are my master", Death says

"I am the Creator of everything. Welcome to the space in Heaven where I make deals. Now take a seat and I will get to business", the Creator says as two chairs appear

"What can we do for you Creator of all?" Harry asks politely

"I would like for you to go back in time and save humanization. To stop the bloodshed, pain, and suffering", the Creator replies

"What do you mean go back in time?" Ginny asks

"First I will be sending you and your bondmates to the founders time then. I will be sending you back to Harry's age of 12 and your age of 11. You will retain your memories. But your bodies will be that of 11-12 year-olds. I will be giving you powers. Shape-Shifting, Transforming, Parseltounge, Battle Magic, Mind Speaking, Occlumency, Legilimency, Gift of Tongues, Beast Speaker to all of you and they are some of them. You will be able to do wandless and wordless magic. All your cores will be more powerful then before. It will be what is called an Arch-Mage. Something that hasn't happened before. You will be able to help all those people before they suffer", the Creator explains

"Will me other wives and friends remember?" Harry asks

"Yes they will. You will need your allies to stop World War III", the Creator says with a smile

"Then I say we go. What about it Gin?" Harry asks his wife

"Of course. I can't wait to see those we lost once again", Ginny says with a smile

"I will be giving you the Flamel and Beauxbatons House title as you already have them early", the Creator says

"You deserve it after not escaping me", Fate says

"And all my creations will be yours again. For not escaping me either", Death says

"We will give you all long lives", Time says

"As a reward for not going against us", the Creator says

"Thank you", Harry and Ginny say

"Send the dark souls to Death, Fate, Time and Me to be judged", the Creator says

"Very well", Ginny and Harry say

"Then you will be known as the Defenders of Earth. Good luck. May you make the world a better place", the Creator says waving his hand and both of them disappear, "Good luck my children. You will need it"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Any guesses to who the other wives of Harry our? Let me know in your review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry woke with a gasp where was he? He had been in the founders time saying goodbye to Arthur Pendragon who was his ancestor. His bondmates had also been there. He fumbles for his glasses and finds them besides him. He puts them on and looks around in shock he was in the Dursley house in his old room. He looked at his body and he was back to his young body.  
He remembers everything from his other timeline and the founders time. He thought of his friends and wives were they here? Did they remember everything? The Creator did say they would remember. He decides to do a mind connection as the Creator did say they had a bond.

" _Ginny? Susan? Hannah? Luna? Daphne? Su? Padma? Tracey? Lavender? Millie? Penny? Lily? Gabby? Krisafitsa? Islanzadi? Micheangela? Guinevere? Astarte? Nephthys? Mackendra? Elektra? Serpentina? Maeve? Katiryi? Katie? Delphini? Lyra? Parisa? Celestia? Bibiana? Laytora? Magenta? Jinger? Delta? Mackenzie? Esma? Sarah? Louisia? Sucipia? Arizona? Ariadna? Victoria? Charlotte?" Harry thinks out_

Serpentina was Bellatrix's daughter and had a soulbond with Harry.

Elektra was Professor McGonagall's daughter from the other timeline who was also Dumbledore's daughter. Dumbledore had raped McGonagall and made her forget and told her Elektra was stillborn. McGongall had many kids with Dumbledore but they were all girls and Dumbledore didn't want girls so he made sure Minerva thought they were stillborn.

Mackendra was Snape's young sister who their mother died giving birth too. She had been raised in an orphanage and Snape had no idea she existed until late in the last timeline and died saving her. Maeve was Alastor Moody's daughter with Marlene McKinnon and was put in a foster home when Marlene died and she never got to know her father.

Katiryi Flitwick was professor Flitwick's secret daughter he found her in the original timeline fighting with the Goblins as she was half goblin where she was hidden.

Delphini was Malfoy's daughter she was kept prisoner in her house until Harry broke her out and fell in love with her.

Penny was a few years above him and was a Muggle-Born.

Lily was a vampire but he didn't care and loved her immediately.

Victoria was Colin Creevey's one year older sister so she was a Muggle-Born. She was a powerful witch who Harry fought side by side with for years.

Arizona was Neville's little sister and Neville made him swear to always look after her because it was a miracle she was alive as she was in Alice's womb when Alice was tortured. They saved her and she lived without any complications from the torture. Alice had protected her even in the womb.

Ariadne was Blaise's little sister and they immediately hit it off. Blaise as a brother threatened Harry but he didn't care he loved Ariadne and soon Blaise backed off.

Charlotte Diggory was Cedric Diggory's little sister and was the same age as Harry. They didn't get along in the beginning as she believed he killed her brother. But she soon learned the truth and they fell in love bond by a need for revenge.

Bibiana was the lost daughter of the late Fabien Prewett. With her twin Sebastian. They went to school in German as their mother Helena Reichenbach who is a German witch. Their mothers father was the Minister for Magic in Germany his name was Fridericus. Helena who mother was the Head of the Wizengamot in Germany. Gideon Prewett also had a child with Helena's sister Alexandra who's name was Aloisia who was bonded to Neville.

Celestia was Severus Snape's daughter. Dumbledore had found out about her and her triplets Celeste and Celestea and oblitated Snape's mind so he believed he didn't have any children. Celestia and Celeste was put in an orphanage. They are half veela and they had to defend themselves from a young age. Until their mother found her who was Queen of the Veela. She was safe then. And met Harry like the others through the war. Celeste was bonded to Neville Longbottom and Celestea who bonded to Draco Malfoy.

Lyra was Tonks's little sister and they fought together and they had eventually married Lyra helped take care of her nephew Teddy.

Magenta was Remus's older daughter she was the same age as Harry and was hidden for her safety. She was a werewolf. She had helped look after her little half-brother in the original timeline and died with him trying to protect him.

Louisia had been found in an orphanage when she had done a test in the old timeline she found out she was an Ollivander. And no one knew about it at the time. She was half siren.

Sucipia was the daughter of Paloma Sprout she was hidden by her mother with her brother Scripio.

Jinger was Peter Pettigrew's daughter who he had mistreated all her life before Harry rescued her. It took a long time for Jinger to trust him but she did in the end and they were married.

Delta, Sarah and Esma were Sirius's daughters with Amelia who were sent to an orphanage by Dumbledore and Sirius and Amelia thought them dead. Harry who had become the Lord of Black still found his soulmates in Delta, Sarah and Esma. They were distant cousins so it didn't matter that they were soulmates.

Next was Gabrielle Delacour she had been the leading fighter in France in the last time and Gabrielle's vela side recognised Harry as her mate. It was difficult at first since she knew he was already married. But the other women accepted her so she finally gave in and married him.

Krisafitsa was a Draconis (Dragon that can turn human) she fought with her people and had been killed saving many of them she had also lead the Russian Aurors. As Harry was the Tsar of Magical Russia she was the Tsarina of Magical Russia. So she was in her right to lead them because Harry was so busy.

Guinevere was ½ giant and she had become because of Harry Queen of Magical France. She lead them into battle with Gabrielle.

Islanzadi is a fae and had lead her side in the 3rd war as she was Queen of the Faerie and it was love at first sight. Harry was her Prince Consort. They didn't have children in the other timeline.

Astarte was a Demon but demons weren't all bad. She got on well with her sister wives. She changed into her demon form when she fought with Harry and his side.

Micheangela was an Angel and she was real nice to all her sister-wives she didn't fight but was an expert healer. As Harry was King of Magical Greece she was Queen and lead them into Battle.

Nephthys had lead the Egyptian side of the war. Because Harry was related to a Pharaoh long ago he was the Pharaoh of Magical Egypt. They had all worked well together and was named as she married him as his Great Royal Wife. She was part Sphinx.

Mackenzie was an orphan a witch who didn't go to Hogwarts. He met her saving her orphanage and the bond formed. So he and the other wives taught her everything.

Laytora was 1/3 dwarf and she helped with the war and they had married when they felt the bond.

Lastly was Parisa Dumbledore who had been Dumbledore's only child and was kept from him because her mother found out how dark Dumbledore is. But Dumbledore new she existed and had helped name her. He loved her. But when she went to Harry's side Dumbledore disowned her and hated her. Especially when she married Harry. But she didn't care she had found her soulmate.

" _HARRY!" they shout_

" _You all remember?" Harry asks_

" _Yes. I just woke up in my room. I haven't been in centuries", Ginny says_

" _Auntie is calling me and I just realised how much I have missed that voice!" Susan says sobbing_

" _I have missed you Suzie", Harry says_

" _I have too Harry", Susan says_

" _Katie you there?" Harry thinks to Katie Bell_

" _Yes. I have missed you", Katie thinks_

" _I have missed you too", Harry thinks_

" _Never again will we be parted", Katie thinks_

" _Lyra?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I have missed you", Lyra says_

" _I have too. Parisa?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I have missed you", Parisa says_

" _Victoria? Charlotte?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here", Victoria says, "I got to face my family who were killed)_

" _I am here. I am nervous about seeing Cedric again. I have missed him so much", Charlotte says_

" _Louisia?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I miss you", Louisia thinks_

" _Delta? Esma? Sarah?" Harry thinks_

" _We are here", Esma thinks_

" _We hope to see you soon", Delta thinks_

" _Real soon", Sarah thinks_

" _Mackenzie?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I want to see you", Mackenzie says_

" _You will soon. Bibiana?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. With my family and my cousin remembers everything", Bibiana says_

" _Celestia?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here with my sister in Mothers palace. We are safe Harry", Celestia says_

" _Laytora?" Harry asks_

" _I am here with my kin. I am fine", Laytora says_

" _Krisafitsa?" Harry asks_

" _I am here. I am fine just have to get used to my younger dragon form again", Krisafitsa says_

" _Micheangela?" Harry asks_

" _I am here and so are the Arch-Angels. They can't help us much they said but they will help with our power", Micheangela says_

" _Guinevere?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I am just not used to being in a younger body. I will have to think of something for the French ministry with you Harry", Guinevere says_

" _I will help we have a few ministries to do. Astarte?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. Just adjusting to being back in this body", Astarte thinks_

" _Nephthys?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I will get used to being back again", Nephthys_

" _Sucipia?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. Trying to get used to this body", Sucipia says_

" _Islanzadi?" Harry asks_

" _I am here dealing with my people. I don't what the same mistakes last time with some of them allying with Voldemort or Dumbledore. I don't what to make the same mistake", Islanzadi says_

" _Me Too. Jinger you there?" Harry asks_

" _I am. I am sneaking out at the moment. I won't stay here a second time. I love you", Jinger says_

" _Me too. Magenta you there?" Harry thinks_

" _I am. It is weird being back in this body. I have missed you", Magenta says_

" _Me too. Lu you there?" Harry thinks to Luna_

" _I am here. I have missed you", Luna says, "We all did a good job"_

" _Thanks. Lav you there?" Harry asks_

" _I am here. I have missed you", Lavender says_

" _Su you there?" Harry thinks_

" _I am. I loved training with the founders", Su says_

" _Kat you there?" Harry asks_

" _I am. My brethren are looking at me", Katiryi says_

" _Daph you here?" Harry asks_

" _I am. I have missed you", Daphne says_

" _I am here Harry in the Orphanage Harry. I really want out of here", Mackendra says_

" _I will help soon", Harry thinks, "Millie?"_

" _I am here. It is weird being back in this body", Millicent says_

" _Gabby?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here. I can't believe I am in my younger body again. I will have to go through everything again", Gabrielle says_

" _We will help. We are in the same vote", Ginny assures her_

" _Krisafitsa?" Harry asks  
"I am here. It is weird not seeing my world destroyed by war", Krisafitsa says_

" _Penny?" Harry thinks_

" _I am here it is weird being in this body", Penny says_

" _I know. Lily?" Harry thinks_

" _Hello my love I am alright", Lily says_

" _I am here. In the US in an orphanage. I can't wait to tell mum I am alive this time", Elektra says_

" _You will come her soon too", Harry thinks_

" _I want out of my Uncles house and Draco does too with his mother and Delphini. He just came in. He says he misses Astoria and wants out with Aunt Narcissa. Lucius is a brut just like I remember him to be", Serpentina says_

" _We will help them. Send owls to our friends", Harry says_

" _I will", Serpentina thinks_

" _I have missed you Harry. Draco is going to bust me out", Delphini says_

" _I am glad he is with his mother", Harry thinks_

" _I have missed you Harry", Tracey says_

" _Trace I missed you", Harry thinks to Tracey_

" _I have too", Tracey thinks_

" _Tracey speaks the truth. But what do we do now?" Padma asks_

" _We need to stop World War III from happening", Harry thinks_

" _Can we still do wandless magic?" Ginny thinks_

" _I would say so", Harry thinks_

" _It is not traceable either", Daphne thinks_

" _We need to meet", Harry thinks_

" _You will be coming to my place remember?" Ginny thinks_

" _I know. I think I will take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley instead. I need you all to meet me at Gringotts and they might have answers we need", Harry thinks_

" _We will see you there in two hours", Padma thinks_

They all say goodbye and Harry gets up and waves his hands and all his stuff was transported into his trunk that he would have to get another off. He hears a trill and sees Hedwig and he has tears in his eyes as he sees her. It had been so long.

"It has been so long my friend", Harry says patting her and she trills, "Why are you an Ice Phoenix?"

 _# Because in the last time line I took a killing curse. The creator made me an Ice Phoenix #, Hedwig Trills_

"I am happy you are back my friend", Harry says

He starts grabbing everything and setting wards around the Dursley house so Dumbledore won't be able to tell he wasn't going to live here anymore. The blood wards were non-existent anyway he just added to the wards so Dumbledore would think he stayed here. It takes him an hour but he was done.

"Will you take me to Gringotts?" Harry asks to Hedwig

 _# I will grab a feather #, Hedwig trills_

Harry does and he flashes out of Privat Drive and lands in a private room at Gringotts. Katiryi was waiting for him with Professor Flitwick and another couple of goblins. Harry hugs Katiryi tightly.

"Mr Potter?" Professor Flitwick asks

"Yes professor everything will be explained. Katiryi why is your father and all these goblins here?" Harry asks

"Lord Prince Harry I am King Ragnok of the goblins and I know what has happened. Just the soulbonds and that you and your bondmates are time travels", King Ragnok says

"Time travellers?" Flitwick asks

"It will be explained Dad", Katiryi says, "Harry Dad was with me when King Ragnok came for me. He can be trust worthy"

"I will need a vow in a minute", Harry says

"I hope you have a good reason", Flitwick says

"King Ragnok we need your information. But that can wait till my other bondmates will be here soon", Harry says, "Can you send a message too Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout and ask them to come I trust them?"

"I will anyone else?" King Ragnok asks

"If you can send a portkey for Hermione Granger and her parents. And Bill and Charlie Weasley. Maybe it isn't too late to save her. I will tell me bondmates to bring those we trust. And send a port-key to Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. I will send my phoenix for Sirius", Harry says

King Ragnok immediately goes and sends a letter. Harry sends his phoenix to Sirius who would still be in Azkaban.

" _Luna?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes?" Luna asks_

" _Bring your father with you. I have decided we need parents to trust", Harry thinks_

" _I will be there soon with him", Luna thinks_

" _Lily?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes?" Lily asks_

" _Bring your parents here. I would like to trust them. They need to know I know your vampires", Harry says_

" _I will bring them", Lily says_

" _Elektra get your sisters they can meet their mother", Harry thinks_

" _I will", Elektra says_

" _Celestia? Harry thinks_

" _I will bring my mother the Queen of the Veela", Celestia says_

" _Ginny?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes?" Ginny asks_

" _Bring your Dad, Fred, George. King Ragnok is going to send for Charlie and Bill so bring your Mum and Ron maybe it isn't too late to save them", Harry thinks_

" _I will bring them straight away. I hope we can save them", Ginny says_

" _I do too", Harry thinks_

" _We will be there soon", Ginny promises_

" _Suzie?" Harry asks_

" _Harry I heard you want me to bring my Aunt?" Susan asks_

" _Yes. We need a few adults for when we are in kid form. In adult form we will not need them", Harry thinks_

" _I will ask her to come. Be there soon", Susan says_

That is when a goblin escorts Maeve Moody into the room she smiles when she sees Harry and quickly goes to him. And Harry hugs her tightly.

"Everyone will be here soon", Harry informs Maeve says

"Good. Katiryi!" Maeve says and hugs her sister-wife

They hug tightly and Flitwick was wondering what was going on. Next a goblin escorts Su Li in. Harry pulls her into a hug.

"Hello Professor", Su says the her head of house

Padma was escorted in next and hugged Harry tight before greeting the Professor. Next was Daphne, Astoria and their parents, then Tracey, Fay, Katie, Parisa, Islanzadi, Krisafitsa, Delta, Esma, Sarah, Mackenzie, Astarte, and Hannah who all hugged Harry much to the shock of Professor Flitwick. Lyra comes in with Andromeda, Ted and Tonks. They were surprised when Lyra kissed the Harry Potter on the lips and he smiles. Next to come was Lavender, Millicent, Penelope, Lily, Laytora, Mackendra, Magenta, Micheangela, Guinevere, Nephthys, and Jinger come in followed by Celestia, Celeste, Celestea and the Queen of the Veela Araya who caught every males attention but Harry's who bows.

"Celestia, Celeste and Celestea have told me some of what happens I look forward to the whole story", Queen Araya says

"Of course your Majesty", Harry says

Bibiana comes in next with her mother, brother, aunt and cousin. Bibiana kisses Harry and Aloisia kisses Neville.

Sucipia, Scripio and Paloma walk in and Professor Sprout was shocked to see her daughter kiss Harry.

Elektra and her siblings come in next. He greeted them with hugs each and a kiss. And hugs his sisters-in-law.

"Elektra your mother is coming. We are going to explain everything to the people who come", Harry says to her

"I finally meet her. I hope she likes me", Elektra says

"I am sure she will love you", Harry says giving her a kiss

Augusta, Neville and Arizona come in next and Neville goes and kisses his bondmates Veronica McGongall and Celeste Snape. Arizona was kissing Harry. This was a shock to Augusta.

Next came the Diggory's and Charlotte kisses Harry passionately much to her families shock. Victoria comes in with her parents and brothers and she had explained little about what was going on. Victoria kisses Harry and takes a seat and motions her family to do so.

Next came Ariadne Zabini with Blaise and their mother Miriam, Ariadne kissed Harry immediately shocking her mother. Blaise just told her to wait and all would be explained. And Blaise Zabini goes and kisses Navaeh McGonagall. Next comes in Draco, Delphini, Serpentina and Narcissa. Serpentina and Delphini come over and hug Harry tightly and kiss him to the shock of a few present and Draco was kissing Astoria then Celestea.

"What is going on?" Narcissa asks

"We will explain in a minute", Harry assures her

Susan comes in next with her Aunt. Who raises an eyebrow at everyone present including Harry Potter. She sees her niece run to Harry and hug him and kisses him.

"Susan?" Amelia asks shocked by the show of effected

"Sorry Auntie you will know soon", Susan says before hugging the other girls.

"Madam Bones. Sirius Black will be here in a minute. He is innocent and I have proof please hear me out before you arrest him", Harry says to Madam Bones

"This once. But it must be good evidence. But I will tell you a truth I never believed Sirius did the acts he did. I knew him at school", Madam Bones says

Sirius comes in with a flash of white as Hedwig transports him. He looked as bad as he did last time.

"Where am I?" Sirius crocks

"At Gringotts godfather", Harry says

"Harry?" Sirius asks

"It is me. Let a goblin healer take you into one of their status chambers to get better", Harry says

"We will offer this service for from. The room you will be in will be 6 months inside and only minutes outside. Come with me", King Ragnok says leading the dazed Sirius from the room

Remus arrives next and Harry introduces himself to him who was shocked. Harry told him Sirius never betrayed them and Remus said he would have to see the proof. Harry had always been angry at Remus for not believing in Sirius. But Harry calmed down with his mates touch.

Severus walks in next and sneers at all the company he sees. He didn't want to be anywhere near Potter. And for him to say Black was innocent was insane. He wanted to storm out but Dumbledore might what to know what happened. But the woman in the corner was familiar she was obivously Veela. But why was she familiar?

Hermione was escorted in with her parents. And was shocked by everyone present.

"Harry! You should be at the Dursley's" Hermione says

"Hermione I would listen to the conversation we are about to have it is important. Doctors Granger", Harry says with respect to the adults

"I am Dan and this is Jane my wife", Dan Granger says

"Pleasure to meet you have a seat I am Harry Potter", Harry says

"Hermione has told us a lot about you", Jane Granger says

The next to arrive was Professor McGonagall. Who looks shocked by all her students in attendance. And some she didn't know.

"Mr Potter what is going on?" Professor McGonagall asks

"You will know soon Professor. Please take a seat", Harry says

McGonagall purses her lips but does sit down. Elektra was trying not to look at her mother. That was when the Weasley's come in. Bill and Charlie with them.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Molly asks

"All will be explained", Harry says and looks at Ginny

Ginny rushes into his arms and he hugs her tightly before giving her a kiss. That earns gasps from the Weasley's.

"GINEVRA! What are you doing? Your only 10 and you have never met him", Molly yells

"Mum everything will be explained. But I have met him", Ginny says

"Everyone take a seat", Harry says

They do as King Ragnok comes back with a healthy looking Sirius. He smiles and hugs Harry tightly.

"Thanks Pup. I feel much better now. It has been a long 6 months for me. But now I am here tell me what is going on?" Sirius asks

"I will. Take a seat Sirius", Harry says

Sirius does looking nervously at Madam Bones and Remus.

"King Ragnok I think we should up the security. Nothing that is said should be repeated outside this room", Harry says

"Of course", King Ragnok says

King Ragnok flicks his hands and the doors seal shut and a shield covers the room.

"Now I need an unbreakable vow of silence from all of you for the secrets we are about to share", Harry says

There were protests. But the girls and Harry eyed them firmly. Arthur looked at his daughter and could see changes in her she was somehow different from yesterday. She seemed older if that was possible.

"I will do it Pup", Sirius says

"I will do it", Professor Flitwick says

"Is it really necessary?" Professor McGonagall asks

"I agree with Minerva", Amelia says

"Yes. Otherwise we won't tell you a thing", Susan says

"We will say a vow too", Harry says taking out his wand followed by the others

"I, Henry James Potter", Harry says

"I, Ginevra Molly Pendragon nee Weasley", Ginny says

Everyone's eyes widen when she doesn't use her maiden name. How could Ginny be married?

"I, Susan Amelia Bones-Romanov", Susan says

"I, Hannah Louisa Hufflepuff nee Abbott", Hannah says

"I, Luna Pandora Emrys nee Lovegood", Luna says

"I, Daphne Freya Slytherin nee Greengrass", Daphne says

"I, Padma Amira Potter nee Patil", Padma says

"I, Tracey Abbigail Peverell nee Davis", Tracey says

"I, Lavender Amanda Gryffindor nee Brown", Lavender says

"I, Su Mei Ravenclaw nee Li", Su says

"I, Mackendra Samantha Le Fey nee Prince", Mackendra says

Severus couldn't believe her last name. He was the only Prince left alive and he was disowned. Who was she?

"I, Serpentina Lynx Bliskwick nee Lestrange", Serpentina says

"I, Maeve Serilda Shafiq nee McKinnon-Moody", Maeve says

"I, Katiryi Molina Triple nee Flitwick", Katiryi

"I, Katie Rachael Urquart nee Bell", Katie says

"I, Millicent Trinity Flamel nee Bulstrode", Millicent says causing shock with her last name

"I, Penelope Athena Ilvermorny nee Clearwater", Penelope says

"I, Lily Zaria Beauxbatons nee Moon", Lily says

"I, Fay Maria Max nee Dunbar", Fay says

"I, Gabrielle Hope Beauxbatons nee Delacour", Gabrielle says

"I, Delphini Ariadne Fleamont nee Malfoy", Delphini says

"I, Lyra Jade Stewart nee Tonks", Lyra says

"I, Laytora Kaira Boot nee Noble", Laytora says

"I, Islanzadi Allie Salem nee Nightshade. Queen of the Fae", Islanzadi says

"I, Krisafitsa Georgia Smart, Tsarina of Russia", Eolande says

"I, Micheangela Sarah Dixon, Queen of Magic Greece", Micheangela says

"I, Astarte Daevas Quirrell nee Carter", Astarte says

"I, Nephthys Isis Nimr, Great Royal Wife", Nephthys says

"I, Guinevere Sashandra Holmes, Queen of Magical France", Guinevere says

"I, Parisa Kendra di Vinci nee Dumbledore", Parisa says giving them all a shock

"I, Magenta Tempra Gaunt nee Lupin", Magenta says giving Remus as shock

"I, Celestia Eileen Savoy", Celestia says not saying Snape yet

"I, Bibiana Reynia Hohenzollern nee Prewett-Reichenbach", Bibiana says

"I, Jinger Ingrid Sayre nee Pettigrew", Jinger says giving Sirius a shock at her maiden name

"I, Mackenzie Joan Arc nee Nixon", Mackenzie says

"I, Louisia Callie Habsburg nee Ollivander", Louisia says

"I, Sucipia Apolla Oldenburg nee Sprout", Sucipia says

"I, Delta Celine Black nee Bones-Black", Delta says

"I, Sarah Alice Tudor nee Bones-Black", Sarah says

"I, Esma Hannah Braganza-Saxe-Coburg nee Bones-Black", Esma shocking Sirius and Amelia were shocked that they were their triplets daughters

"I, Arizona Alice Longbottom", Arizona says

"I, Ariadne Jane Zabini", Ariadne says

"I, Victoria Anne Saxe-Corburg nee Creevey", Victoria says

"I, Charlotte Anastasia Orange-Nassau nee Diggory", Charlotte says

Elektra looks at her mother and sighs she would have to leave her last name off for now.

"I, Elektra Ariana Bonham", Elektra says

All of them knew it wasn't the time to tell McGonagall yet.

"I, Neville Francis Longbottom", Neville says

"I, Veronica Laura Longbottom", Veronica says not saying McGonagall yet

"I, Celeste Jaya Longbottom", Celeste says

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy", Draco says

"I, Astoria Frey Malfoy nee Greengrass", Astoria says

"I, Celestea Maya Malfoy", Celestea says

"I, Blaise Antonio Zabini", Blaise says

"I, Navaeh Isobel Zabini", Navaeh says also not saying McGonagall yet

"Do solemnly swear on magic and life. That the information we are about to give you is the honest truth", they all say together they glow gold

Fred and George take out their wands and do the vow.

"Say your full name them say what this parchment says", Harry says passing it to Fred first

Fred reads it and nods.  
"I Fredrick Fabien Weasley. Do solemnly swear that the secret information we will be given in this room today will not be repeated to anyone who doesn't know the secret no matter whether curse, hex or spell be placed upon me. Unless I have permission from those I vow too. This I swear on my magic", Fred says

Everyone swears the oaths Molly and Ron being very cautious. Until Arthur made them say it.

"Ok first you will need to know my heritage. King Ragnok please do it", Harry says

King Ragnok holds out a dagger and Harry cuts his palm and his magic immediately heals it. King Ragnok speaks in his language and names appear. Harry enlarges the parchment for all of them to see.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Henry James Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Romanov_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Beauxbatons (By given right)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Black (By Given Right)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Triple_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Urquart_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Fleamont_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Flamel (By given right)_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Stewart (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Noble House of Boot (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Salem (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of di Vinci_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Arc_

 _ **Other Titles**_

 _King of Modern Magical Persia (Descendant of Darius I 550BC – 486BC)_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia (Descendant of Nicholas II 1868 – 1918)_

 _Pharaoh of Magical Egypt (Descendant of Ramesses II 1303BC – 1213BC)_

 _King of Magical Greece (Descendant of Otto I 1815 – 1867)_

 _King of Magical Germany (Descendant of Wilhelm I 1797 – 1888)_

 _King of Magical France (Descendant of Napoleon Bonaparte 1769 – 1821)_

 _King of Magical Italy (Descendant of Napoleon Bonaparte 1769 – 1821)_

 _King of Magical Portugal (Descendant of Manuel II 1889 – 1932)_

 _King of Magical Spain (Descendant of Charles V 1500 - 1558)_

 _King of Magical Britain (Descendant of Mary I 1516 – 1558)_

 _King of Magical USA_

 _King of Magical Australia_

 _King of Magical Denmark, Norway and Sweden (Descendant of Christian I 1426 – 1481)_

 _King of Magical Belgium (Descendant of Leopold I 1790 – 1865)_

 _King of Magical Netherlands (Descendant of William I the Silent 1533 – 1584)_

 _Duke of Prussia (Descendant of Duke John Sigismund 1572 – 1619)_

 _Prince Consort of the Fae_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Beauxbatons Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _di Vinci Vault_

 _Persia Vault_

 _Salem Vault_

 _Boot Vault_

 _Arc Vault_

 _Urguart Vault_

 _Mixon Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Smart Vault_

 _Barker Vault_

 _Culph Vault_

 _Turner Vault_

They all looked shocked by how many titles Harry had. Amelia Bones, Sirius and Arthur realised that there were 44 titles meaning he needed 44 wives according to Ministry Law. The girls around him there were 44 of them and when they vowed each held one of these names.

Molly was wondering how she could get the money that was sure to come with all these vaults. She would have to get Ginny love potion. Ron was also wondering about all the money he could get and how he could still the fame from Harry.

Hermione's mind was racing. Harry was the most powerful person. He even owned Hogwarts! Could she keep betraying him for the books she was getting?

"I need my vault statements", Harry says

King Ragnok hands them over and everyone reads them.

"Mr Potter you are the richest wizard in the world", Professor McGonagall says shocked

"You have billions of billions of galleons", Amelia says

"You have more than me Pup", Sirius says

"And you're the riches person in the Muggle World", Dan Granger says

"I know. Money is not everything", Harry says

"Quite right Lord Potter", Professor Flitwick says

"King Ragnok can I have the list of investments?" Harry asks

"Of course my Prince", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Investments:**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _100% Hogwarts_

 _90% Koldovstoretz_

 _80% Ilvermorny_

 _74% Beauxbatons_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _76% Appleby Arrows_

 _43% Ballycastle Bats_

 _95% Chudley Cannons_

 _77% Holyhead Harpies_

 _54% Puddlemere United_

 _15 other teams_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _66% Amanuensis Quills_

 _78% Apothecary_

 _67% Briggs Brooms_

 _34% Broom Brake Repairs_

 _44% Borgin's & Burkes _

_88% Cleansweep Industries_

 _71% Cogg and Bell Clockmakers_

 _45% Comet Industries_

 _72% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _90% Daily Prophet_

 _64% Dervish & Banges _

_72% Ellerby & Spudmore Brooms_

 _51% Eylops Owl Emporium_

 _30% Florean Fortescue_

 _80% Flourish and Blotts_

 _62% Gladwags Wizardwear_

 _81% Honeydukes_

 _43% Madam Milkins_

 _79% Magical Menagerie_

 _68% Nimbus Industries_

 _51% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _85% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _78% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _89% Twilfitt and Tattings_

 _86% Wizarding Wireless Network_

 _52% Zonko's Joke Shop_

 _350 other shops_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _90% Grunnings_

 _532 other companies_

"I can get lifetime seats for the Chudley Cannons!", Ron says excitedly

"You will not get anything from me", Harry says

Ron goes red and was about to say something when Madam Bones breaks in.

"What is the proof Sirius is innocent? I never believed him guilty but I have to enforce the rules" Amelia asks

Sirius smiles at hearing that.

"King Ragnok can I please have my parents will?" Harry asks

"Here it is", King Ragnok says handing it over

Harry enlarges it for all to see.

 _ **Last Will and Testament of:**_

 _ **Lord James Fleamont Potter**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Lady Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans**_

 _We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this WILL our last testament, making all previous wills void:_

 _In case of our demise the following assets and messages are to be given to the following people:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black III we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and a house in London and France. And we would like to tell Sirius if Peter betrayed us it is NOT his fault and he is to stop blaming himself. We switched of our own free will. So Sirius take care of our Harry after all he is your godson and you are an adopted Uncle to him. James would also like to tell Sirius to be a man, man up and propose to Amelia before it is too late and have many children together._

 _If Sirius has children we leave trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons each to refill every year till the age of 17 and a farer 40,000 Galleons each for when they turn 17._

 _To Remus John Lupin we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and a house in Wales and Russia. We also tell him to by himself new clothes. And we would like him to know we are sorry we thought he was the spy. And we hope you forgive us. You should also not blame yourself for our death and to look after Harry as his second godfather and adopted Uncle._

 _If Remus has children we leave trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons each to refill every year till they reach 17 and a farer 40,000 Galleons each for when they turn 17._

 _To Peter Patrick Pettigrew we leave 3,000,000 Galleons if he is the one to betray us as he is our secret keeper the following part is void and he is to be locked up in an anti-Animagus cell in Azkaban, his magic bound and his key throw in the North Sea._

 _To Peter's daughter Jinger we leave 30,000 galleons to refill every year till she reaches 17 and then a farer 40,000 Galleons each for when she turns 17._

 _To Frank Alexander Longbottom we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and a house in Ireland. We would like to thank you for being a great friend._

 _To Alice Louise Longbottom we leave 3,000,000 Galleons and a house in Northern Ireland. We would like to thank you for being Lily's best girlfriend and we hope you have a happy life._

 _To our godson Neville Francis Longbottom we leave 30,000 Galleons in a trust vault to refill each year and a farer 40,000 Galleons for when he turns 17._

 _If Frank and Alice have anymore children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons in a trust vault to refill each year and a farer 40,000 Galleons each for when they turn 17._

 _To Severus Tobias Snape we leave you 2,000,000 Galleons. Lily leaves all her old potions journals to Severus and tells him he is always and completely forgiven and not to blame himself for her death. James would also like to apologies for what he did to him at school he was a bastard and he hopes he can be forgiven but if he can't he will live in heaven with the guilt for what he did. And a heavy heart saying that Severus is a better man then he was at school. And Lily and James hope he helps protect Harry as an honorary Uncle and Godfather._

 _If Severus has any children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons in a trust vault to refill each year and a farer 30,000 Galleons each for when they turn 17._

 _To Amelia Susan Bones we leave 2,000,000 Galleons and a house in London. And we hope you will get together with Sirius soon as you too are made for each other._

 _To Minerva Isobel McGonagall we leave 2,000,000 galleons and a house in Italy. James would like to say thank you from being a great godmother to him and he was sorry for all the trouble he caused at Hogwarts even though it was fun. Lily would like to say she was the best Head of House anyone could ask for and she hopes that she will be there to help Harry when he comes to Hogwarts or if he goes into your care._

 _To Alastor Ivan Moody we leave 40,000 Galleons and James would like to thank him for being a great godfather and mentor for him when he was training to be an Auror._

 _To the Nation of Goblins we leave 25,000 Galleons._

 _To St Murgo's we leave 30,000 Galleons_

 _To Hogwarts we leave 26,000 Galleons and a scholarship fund in the name of Potter for parents who can't afford to send their children to Hogwarts. All the details on this is with King Ragnok._

 _We also leave a memory of the night we casted the Fidelius charm which Albus Dumbledore preformed._

 _To each of Harry's wives we leave 70,000 Galleons each and to look after each other and to look after Harry._

 _All remaining assets go to our son Henry James Potter._

 _In question of custody of Harry if he doesn't get emancipated. We leave the following people in order custody of our son. But if one of us survives the other gets custody. The following people are:_

 _Sirius Orion Black III (Godfather, Honorary Uncle)_

 _Remus John Lupin (2_ _nd_ _Godfather, Honorary Uncle)_

 _Frank Alexander Longbottom and Alice Louise Longbottom (1_ _st_ _Godmother)_

 _Amelia Susan Bones (2_ _nd_ _Godmother)_

 _Minerva Isobel McGonagall_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Alastor Ivan Moody_

 _The Nation of Goblins_

 _Under NO circumstances is our son to go to Petunia Dursley and her family or Albus Dumbledore!_

 _Signed_

 _Lord James Fleamont Potter_

 _Lady Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans_

 _Witnesses_

 _King Ragnok_

 _Lord Frank Longbottom_

 _Lady Alice Longbottom_

There were gasps in the room to some parts of the Will. Remus now knew his best friend was innocent and Peter was to blame.

"Can you forgive me Padfoot?" Remus asks

"I will work on it Moony. Can you forgive me for believing you were the spy?" Sirius asks

"I can Padfoot", Remus says

Both men hug tightly and Harry was happy to see this. He could see Amelia was also happy.

"Sirius I will need testimony under Veritaserum. I will do it after what more Harry has to say", Amelia says

"Amy I will do anything to be a free man", Sirius says

"I will be getting Sirius a fair trial", Harry says

"Harry your just a kid", Remus says

"I'm not a kid. But you will find out soon", Harry replies

"We need a safe place to keep Sirius", Amelia says

"My properties will be perfect place", Harry says

"Properties?" Ron asks greedily

"Yes. King Ragnok I need that property list from all houses", Harry says to the King goblin

King Ragnok immediately hands over a list of properties.

 _ **Property List for Henry James Potter**_

 _Pendragon Castle: House Elves: 341: Located: England_

 _Gryffindor Castle: House Elves: 201: Located: Scotland_

 _Pride Mansion: House Elves: 101: Located: England_

 _Hufflepuff Den: House Elves: 155: Located: Wales_

 _Ravenclaw Nest: House Elves: 143: Located: Scotland_

 _Slytherin Mansion: House Elves: 122: Located: England_

 _Emrys Castle: House Elves 401: Located: England_

 _Potter Mansion: House Elves: 23: Located: Wales_

 _Potter Manor: House Elves: 15: Located: Ireland_

 _Potter Cottage: House Elves: 0: Located: Godric's Hollow, England_

 _Peverell Manor: House Elves: 11: Located: Godric's Hollow, England_

 _Le Ley Mansion: House Elves: 67: Located: Scotland_

 _Fleamont Manor: House Elves: 8: Located, England_

 _Bonham Mansion: House Elves: 46: Located: Scotland_

 _Ilvermorny Mansion: House Elves: 102: Located: Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

 _Beauxbatons Mansion: House Elves: 67: Located: Paris, France_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 3: Located: Paris France_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 2: Located: England_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 4: Located: Nicoya Peninsula, Coasta Rica_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 5: Located: Phuket Province, Thailand_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 8: Located: Jamaica_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 6: Located: Berlin, Germany_

 _Townhouse: House Elves: 7: Located: Long Island, New York_

 _Mansion: House Elves: 32: Located: Nice, France_

 _Mansion: House Elves: 23: Located: Athens, Greece_

 _Mansion: House Elves: 12: Located: Frankfurt, Germany_

 _Mansion: House Elves: 43: Located: Sydney, NSW, Australia_

 _Mansion: House Elves: 20: Located: Rome, Italy_

 _Estate: House Elves: 25: Located: Wales, UK_

 _Estate: House Elves: 34: Located: Novosibirsk, Russia_

 _Estate: House Elves: 20: Located: Paris, France_

 _Estate: House Elves: 21: Located: Lisbon, Portugal_

 _Estate: House Elves: 22: Located: Copenhagen, Denmark_

 _Palace: House Elves: 112: Located: St Petersburg, Russia_

 _Palace: House Elves: 104: Located: Moscow, Russia_

 _Palace: House Elves: 99: Located: Tehran, Iran (Persian Capital)_

 _Penthouse: House Elves: 3: Located: New York, New York, USA_

 _Penthouse: House Elves: 3: Located: Los Angeles, California, USA_

 _Penthouse: House Elves: 5: Located: Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia_

 _Penthouse: House Elves: 3: Located: Sunshine Coast, Queensland, Australia_

 _Penthouse: House Elves: 6: Located: Venice, Italy_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: San Francisco, California, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: San Diego, California, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: Chicago, Illinois, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: Houston, Texas, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: Miami, Florida, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 2: Located: Concord: New Hampshire, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: Anchorage, Alaska, USA_

 _House: House Elves: 4: Located: Copenhagen, Denmark_

 _House: House Elves: 6: Located: Madrid, Spain_

 _House: House Elves: 2: Located: Northern, Ireland_

 _House: House Elves: 0: Located: Domremy-la-Pucelle, France_

 _House: House Elves: 2: Located: Munich, Germany_

 _Manor: House Elves 7: Located: Brussels, Belgium_

 _Manor: House Elves: 8: Located: Amsterdam, Netherlands_

 _Manor: House Elves: 10: Located: Barcelona, Spain_

 _Manor: House Elves: 14: Located: Milan, Italy_

 _Manor: House Elves: 9: Located: Sydney, Australia_

 _Manor: House Elves: 11: Located: Hanover, Germany_

 _Manor: House Elves: 5: Located: Aitutaki, Cook Islands_

 _Cottage: House Elves: 3: Located: Amazon Rainforest_

 _Cottage: House Elves: 4: Located: Barbados_

 _Cottage: House Elves: 2: Located, Aruba_

 _Cottage: House Elves: 5: Located: Bioko_

 _Villa: House Elves: 2: Located: Honolulu, Hawaii, USA_

 _Villa: House Elves 2: Located: Florida Keys, Florida, USA_

 _Villa: House Elves: 3: Located: Riviera Maya, Mexico_

 _Villa: House Elves: 2: Located: Bali, Indonesia_

 _Villa: House Elves: 3: Located: Port Douglas, Queensland, Asutralia_

 _Villa Potter: House Elves: 3: Located: Tuscany, Italy_

 _Villa: House Elves: 2: Located: Naples, Italy_

 _Villa: House Elves: 7: Located: Cayman Islands_

 _Isle: House Elves: 6: Located: Isles of Scilly, Celtic Sea_

 _Isle: House Elves: 111: Located: Outside the Amazon Rainforest_

 _Isle: House Elves: 23: Located: Bora Bora Tahiti_

 _Isle: House Elves: 4: Located: Andaman Coast, Thailand_

 _Isle: House Elves: 7: Located: Cebu Philippines_

 _Isle: House Elves: 5: Located: Virgin Islands_

 _Isle: House Elves: 6: Located Persian Gulf_

 _Island: House Elves: 211: Located: Mediterranean_

 _Island: House Elves: 210: Located: Caribbean_

 _Island: House Elves: 98: Located: Bahamas_

 _Island: House Elves: 65: Located: Seychelles, Africa_

 _Island: House Elves: 113: Located: Maldivies, South Asia. Indian ocean_

 _Island: House Elves: 100: Located Mamanuca Islands, Fiji_

 _Ruby Cove: House Elves: 54_

 _Diamond Cove: House Elves: 52: Located: Pacifica Ocean_

 _Selene Cove: House Elves: 52_

 _56 Other Properties_

Everyone's jaws drop with the list of properties except the girls, Harry's friends and King Ragnok.

"I need the Island in the Mediterranean Island cleaned up. King Ragnok can you please send a note to the head elf Blitzen?" Harry asks

"Of course Lord Prince Henry", King Ragnok says giving a note to a house elf he called

"So you want me to stay at the Mediterranean Island?" Sirius asks

"Yes. I know the place. And I know the house elves have kept the cleaning up", Harry replies

"Harry how do you know all this?" Remus asks

"What we are about to tell and show you will shock you", Harry says, "First King Ragnok will you do the soulbond test?"

"Of course", King Ragnok says

"Soulbond?" Amelia asks

"Soulbonds are rare but they are true. We will explain more when you look at the list", Harry says

Harry cuts his palm and blood drops on the parchment and King Ragnok says a spell in his langague. Names begin to appear on the parchment. Harry hands the parchment to everyone to look at.

"Some of the last names will surprise you we will explain when you look", Ginny says

 _ **Soulbonds: Henry James Potter**_

 _Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley now Pendragon now Queen of Magical Britain_

 _Susan Amelia Bones now Lady Romanov and Lady Bones_

 _Hannah Louisa Abbott now Lady Hufflepuff and Heir Abbott_

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood now Lady Emrys_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass now Lady Slytherin and Heir Greengrass_

 _Padma Amira Patil now Lady Potter_

 _Tracey Abbigail Davis now Lady Peverell and heir Davis_

 _Lavender Amanda Brown now Lady Gryffindor_

 _Su Mei Li now Lady Ravenclaw and heir Li_

 _Mackendra Samantha Prince now Lady Le Fey and Lady Prince_

 _Serpentina Lynx Lestrange now Lady Bliskwick and Lady Lestrange_

 _Maeve Serilda Moody now Lady Shafiq, Lady McKinnon and heir Moody_

 _Katiryi Molina Flitwick now Lady Triple_

 _Katherine Rachael Bell now Lady Urquart_

 _Fay Maria Dunbar now Lady Max_

 _Delphini Ariadne Malfoy now Lady Fleamont_

 _Lyra Jade Tonks now Lady Stewart_

 _Parsia Kendra Dumbledore now Lady di Vinci_

 _Laytora Kaira Noble now Lady Boot_

 _Magenta Tempra Lupin now Lady Gaunt, heir Lupin_

 _Jinger Ingrid Pettigew now Lady Sayre_

 _Millicent Trinity Bulstrode now Lady Flamel_

 _Penelope Athena Clearwater now Lady Ilvermorny_

 _Lily Zaria Moon now Lady Persia, Queen of Magical Persia_

 _Gabrielle Hope Delacour now Lady Beauxbatons_

 _Islanzadi Allie Nightshade already Queen of Fae now Lady Salem_

 _Krisafitsa Georgia Smart now Tsarina of Russia_

 _Micheangelo Sarah Dixon now Queen of Magical Greece_

 _Astarte Daevas Carter now Lady Quirrell_

 _Nephthys Isis Nimr now Great Royal Wife of Egpyt_

 _Guinevere Sashandra Holmes now Queen of Magical France_

 _Celestia Eillen Snape-Savoy now Queen of Magical Italy_

 _Bibiana Reynia Prewett-Reichenbach-Hohenzollern now Queen of Magical Germany_

 _Mackenzie Joan Nixon now Lady Arc_

 _Delta Celine Bones-Black now Lady Black_

 _Louisia Callie Ollivander now Lady Habsburg Queen of Magical Spain_

 _Sucipia Apolla Sprout now Queen of Magical Denmark, Norway and Sweden_

 _Esma Hannah Bones-Black now Queen of Magical Portugal_

 _Sarah Alice Bones-Black now Queen of Magical Britain_

 _Elektra Ariana McGonagall now Lady Bonham_

 _Arizona Alice Longbottom now Queen of Magical USA_

 _Ariadne Jane Zabini now Queen of Magical Australia_

 _Victoria Anne Creevey now Queen of Magical Belgium_

 _Charlotte Anastasia Diggory now Queen of Magical Netherlands_

Arthur was shocked his daughter was a wife of Harry's. He was happy too he always thought as Harry as a son. But how could this be possible as they hadn't met before today? And the talk he would have to give Harry like his sons. He would have to do that. And…But Bill put his hand on Arthur's shoulders to calm him down.

Molly was exstatic now her daughter could get all the money. She could get her hands on the boys vaults. Of course she loved Harry but she didn't what her family in danger because of him. So she would have to kill him off after he got Ginny pregnant. Not he had 31 wives and she didn't know how to kill them all.

The Weasley children were happy for their sister all but Percy and Ron.

Bill could see auras and this explained what he saw as soon as he got in here. He still saw her as his baby sister but she was not legally Harry's wife. He wondered if the others realised it and that she was a legal adult.

Charlie wanted to talk with Harry about this because it is HIS little sister. Maybe he could kill Harry? But Bill put his hand on his brothers shoulder to stop him and still had a hand on his fathers.

Percy because his sister was still too young to be married and to Harry Potter now less. He was going to make sure Harry wasn't alone with his sister. But he really wanted to kil Potter for taking his baby sister!

The Twins where happy but plotting to prank Harry as he would he their brother-in-law. But they were also a bit angry that Harry was married to their sister now they difinably have to do a few pranks on Harry. Because they couldn't kill him. Could they?

Ron he didn't like that he would have to share the spotlight with Ginny and the other wives. And he realised that Harry had all the hot women and he had none. How unfair was that? But he really might kill to get some of those girls.

Amelia Bones couldn't believe her niece was soul bonded to Harry Potter. And Susan didn't even look shocked at it! She would have to get to the bottom of all this. Something was going on and she would find out what. And her daughters were bonded to Harry. She couldn't believe it.

Xenophilius Lovegood was so happy for his little girl. He knew all about soul bonds he wished he had one with Pandora. But they didn't have a minister who would help them. Now his daughter was tied for life with Harry and her sister wives.

Freya and Frederick Greengrass couldn't believe their daughter was soulbond to Lord Potter. They knew all about soulbonds but they were rare but now their daughter had soulbonded sister wives!

Severus was wondering whether this Mackendra was his cousin as his mothers maiden name was Prince. And now this girl was Head of the Prince line! How could that be possible? He was meant to be head. If this Mackendra was head that meant Potter was also head. And how could he have a daughter he didn't remember. He hated the idea of that. Maybe he could poison Potter?

Filius Flitwick couldn't believe his daughter was Harry's wife. Something was going on they seemed not shocked by it and they didn't look uncomfortable about it either. If he had picked a man for his daughter he couldn't pick a better one then Harry.

Professor Sprout couldn't believe her daughter was soulbonded to Harry. But she had to admit Harry would treat her well.

Narcissa gasps her daughter was a wife of the boy-who-lived bot that she hated it. It just was a shock. How could this happen and her daughter be so calm about it? And not to mention Draco was calm with it! But Harry would be good to her Narcissa thinks not like Lucius. And Serpentina would also be treated well.

Andromeda and Ted were surprised that their youngest daughter was already married. They look in their daughters eyes she was looking at Harry with love. How could she if she didn't know him?

Tonks was shocked her little sister was married. She didn't no what to do about it. What exactly was involved in a soulbond?

Amos and Anastasia Diggory were shocked by their daughters soulbond and her title now. She was still too young for anything. But their daughters eyes were too old for her body. What had happened to her? Cedric was surprised and happy for his sister but him and Harry would be needing to talk soon.

Remus was shocked his daughter he had hidden was now Harry's wife? His sweet baby girl he had her again. Remus knew something was going on. What he didn't know.

Sirius was shocked his triplet daughters were boned to Harry but was happy for it. Harry would treat them right.

"Pup you got lucky! Even better than your father!" Sirius says smiling

"Shut up Sirius", Harry says as he looks at Minerva as she was now looking at the list

Minerva gasps Elektra was her daughter? But her children didn't survive. She sees Elektra in a new light she saw herself in the girl. How could her daughter be alive?

"Your my daughter?" Minerva asks Elektra

"Yes. It is a story that you will not believe but will have too", Elektra says, "These are my siblings. All your 'stillborn' are alive"

Minerva looks at all the other girls her hadn't introduced themselves.

"I am the first and I am Roberta Millie McGonagall and I am 31", Roberta says

"I am Jamesina Leanne McGonagall and I am 30", Jamesina says

"I am Psyche Mary McGonagall. I am 29", Psyche says

"I am Bellerose Gwen McGonagall and I am 28", Bellerose says

"I am Zola Clara McGonagall and I am 27", Zola says

"I am Olympia Oceane McGonagall. I am 26", Olympia says

"I am Lakota Judith McGonagall. I am 25", Lakota says

"I am Therese Althea McGonagall. I am 23", Therese says

"I am Thalassa Alice McGonagall. I am 22", Thalassa says

"I am Iolande Minerva McGonagall. I am 20", Iolande says smiling at her mother

"I am Israelia Moana McGonagall. I am 19", Israelia says

"I am Runa Zaria McGongall. I am 18", Runa says

"I am Ithyssa Athena McGonagall. I am Runa's twin", Ithyssa says

"I am Astraea Lily McGonagall. I am 17", Astraea says

"I am Ariadna Jessa McGongall. I am 16", Ariadna says

"I am Elizabeth Nala McGonagall. I am 15", Elizabeth says

"I am Latoya Louise McGonagall. I am 14", Latoya says

"I am Navaeh Isobel McGongall. I am 13", Navaeh says

"I am Veronica Laura McGonagall. I am Navaeh's twin", Veronica says

"I am Serenity Harlyn McGonagall. I am 11", Serenity says

"I am Lenora Merritt McGonagall. And I am Serenity's twin", Lenora says

"So all my children survived?" Minerva asks shocked by all 22 of her daughters

"Yes", Bellerose says

"Do you remember how we were conceived?" Elektra asks

"No", Minerva says with a frown, "Do you know?"

All of them look at each other. Harry sighs this was going to be difficult.

"You were raped by Dumbledore each time. And he made you think the baby was stillborn when you had a girl. You haven't had a son yet", Harry says with a sigh, "He stopped raping you after Lenora and Serenity. Because he couldn't get a boy"

There was gasps around the room.

"He wouldn't do that", Hermione says

"He DID do that. He is just like Voldemort", Harry growls

"Don't accuse the Headmaster of anything he has been very kind to you Harry", Molly says sweetly

"How do you know all this?" Flitwick asks

"You shouldn't accuse the Headmaster of this Potter", Severus says

"Yes how do you know?" Minerva asks getting back her senses

"You will not repeat any of this because of the vow. We all know but your children only Elektra, Navaeh, and Veronica know what we know", Harry replies

"Keeping secrets Pup?" Sirius asks

"You will know why that is why we did the vow", Ginny replies

"Time to start on some of the secrets", Harry says with a sigh

"Everyone some of this will sound strange but we have proof", Lyra says looking at her parents

"We are from a future we are trying to stop", Susan says

"That is not possible", Amelia says

"Most of us are from the year 2118", Harry says

There was silence nobody could believe that.

"Pup you need help", Sirius says, "More than me"

"I swear on my magic what I just said is true", Harry says and does a _Lumos_ with his wand and shows everyone his magic

There was heavy silence everyone had to believe now because he did have his magic still.

"I am 238 years old. The extra hundred was spent in the Founders era learning everything we could", Harry replies

There was silence from everyone at how old he was.

"You look 12", Amelia says

"We were sent here from a bad timeline. We are here to right the mistakes. The Creator, Time, Fate and Death sent us back to help. I will be redoing all my years at Hogwarts and so will the others", Harry says

"What happened in the old timeline?" Sirius asks

"You can't believe this Padfoot", Remus says

"He knows our nicknames Moony how else would he have known? And your child? And Pettigrew's? And my three daughters?" Sirius asks

"Dad this is real we have proven by magic. We have really lived all that time", Magenta says to Remus

"What needed fixing?" Amelia asks

"All the deaths", Lyra Tonks says

"Who's?" Andromeda asks

"All we care about. World War III was going on because of Voldemort and Dumbledore", Harry says

"World War III?" Amelia asks paling

"Yes. Ginny and I were what was left of my wives. And we killed Voldemort and Dumbledore just before nukes took out the whole world to end the suffering", Harry replies

"Headmaster Dumbledore is not a Dark Lord", Professor McGonagall says

"He is. He made Voldemort his Horcrux. And Voldemort made Horcruxes too Mum", Elektra says

"How do we believe you are all grown up?" Remus asks

Harry looks at his wives and they nod and they change into their adult forms. That courses everyone to gasp.

"Amazing", Professor Flitwick says looking at his grownup daughter

"We are from the future and past. So now do you believe us?" Katiryi Flitwick says

"I believe you my daughter", Professor Flitwick says

"What about me mother?" Elektra McGonagall asks

"I believe you but I want more information", Professor McGonagall says

"What about you Mum?" Delphini Malfoy asks

"Yes Aunt do you believe us?" Serpentina Lestrange asks

"I believe you", Narcissa says

"What about you Mum? Dad? Nymph?" Lyra asks

"I believe you", Tonks says

"Of course we believe you", Andromeda and Ted say

"Mum?" Sucipia asks

"I believe you", Professor Sprout says

"Dad?" Luna asks

"I believe you my little moon goddess", Xenophilius says

"Mum, Dad?" Charlotte asks

"We believe you", Amos Diggory says

"Gran?" Arizona asks Augusta Longbottom

"I believe you", she replies

"I believe all of you", Sirius says smiling as his daughters and Harry

"What about you brother?" Mackendra asks

"Yes Dad?" Celestia asks

"I guess", Professor Snape says still shocked

"What about you Aunt?" Susan asks

"Yes Mum?" Delta, Esma and Sarah

"I believe you. You must tell us everything", Amelia says, "What else do you need to tell us?"

"All the betrayals of my family", Ginny says glaring at her mother and brother Ron

"What have they done?" Amelia asks

"They stole money from my Potter Vault. Hermione stole books", Harry replies  
"How could they do that?" Amelia asks

"Dumbledore gave them the money. By the way King Ragnok close of the accounts for only me and my wives access", Harry says to the King of the nation

"I will my lord", King Ragnok says

"Will you be pressing charges?" Amelia asks

"Not as long as Hermione returns the books and Mrs Weasley and Ron return the money they took. I know they have personal vaults. So all money out of those vaults that equal what they took will be fine. I will not charge the Weasley's as a whole", Harry says

"I am not giving up those books. They have so much knowledge Harry", Hermione whines

"Mr and Mrs Granger if you don't what your daughter expelled from Hogwarts you would give me back the books that are my birthright", Harry says sternly, "She has a personal vault too with my money in it and the books if you need to know"

"You can take all that is owed to you", Dan Granger says

"Daddy", Hermione whines

"No you have dishonoured our family", Dan says glaring at his daughter

"Take what is owed", Jane says

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Granger", Harry says with a nod of respect

"Your grounded Hermione for the foreseeable future", Dan says sternly, "All holiday's will be at home. You will not go anywhere without us"

"You will be supervised. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout will you watch our daughter?" Jane asks

"Of course. I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger", Professor McGonagall says

"That is Hermione done. Now Mrs Weasley, Ronald what about you two?" Harry asks

"We earned that money", Molly shrieks

"You can have what is in Ronald's personal vault. I am his father and I give you permission. And since I am head of the Weasley family so Molly's vault is mine take all that is owed", Arthur says wirily

"But Arthur the boy…", Molly starts

"Stop Molly! You stole from him. No Weasley does that. I will be evaluating both of you. So if you want to stay in the Weasley family you will behave or I will declare you out", Arthur growls

"Dad you need to be checked for potions", Ginny says softly

"Why?" Arthur asks

"We found disturbing things in the past timeline", Harry says

"The Nation will do the test", Susan says

"King Ragnok can you please do the test?" Arthur asks

"Yes. Just 13 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing over a dagger

Arthur cuts his palm and the blood goes on the parchment. King Ragnok puts a spell on it and writing appears.

 _ **Illegal Binds, Potions, Curses, Charms**_

 _Arthur Septimus Weasley_

 _ **Confirmed Potions**_

 _Amortentia Potion (Keyed to Molly Prewett) (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Lust Potion (Keyed to Molly Prewett) (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Confounding Potion (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett) (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Trust Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett) (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Molly Prewett) (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Control Potion (Brewed by Molly Prewett)_

 _Hate Potion (Keyed to Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy)_

 _ **Confirmed Bindings**_

 _Soulmate finding binding (Preformed by Molly Prewett)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms**_

 _Tracking Charm (Casted by Molly Prewett)_

 _Loyalty Charm (Keyed to Molly Prewett) (Casted by Molly Prewett)_

 _Loyalty Charm (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Bond Block (Casted by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett)_

 _Bond relocated Bond relocated to Molly Prewett) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore)  
_

Arthur was shocked Molly wasn't his bondmate. They had drugged him and cursed him. To think he was in love with this wom-hag.

"King Ragnok can give you the potion to unblock all of those. And you will be able to find you bondmate", Harry says gently

"How much is the potion?" Arthur asks

"I will pay. Ragnok the potion please", Harry says

Ragnok produces a vial of potion and hands it to Arthur. Ginny coaxes her father to drink it and he glows and all his blocks disappear. Arthur feels nothing for Molly anymore. His mind was wandering to Narcissa and she was looking at him.

"NO!" Molly Screeches

Harry waves his hand and she was silenced and bound.

"I think Mr Weasley and my mother are bondmates", Draco says

"That is correct. I can see it. It is the way I look at all my wives", Harry says

The Weasley children all but Ginny were in shock at the revelation.

"Is it true that Arthur is my soulmate?" Narcissa asks

"Yes. I will cancel your marriage to Lucius and you will feel the bond", Harry says gently, "Ragnok the papers"

"Pup I can do that", Sirius says

"Not till your free Sirius. I am Lord Black at the moment", Harry says as he signs the papers from Ragnok and Narcissa signs them

Narcissa feels free for the first time in ages and feels the bond to Arthur. She takes his hand shyly.

"I Arthur Septimus Weasley dissolve my marriage to Molly Mary Prewett of my own free will. She will no longer have access to the Weasley family Magic or Money", Arthur says strongly

Molly shrieks silently as she feels the magic of the Weasley family leave her.

"DAD! You can't do that!", Ron says

"Who knows what those filthy goblins gave you and Ginny", Percy says, "Get away from Malfoy"

"I am a Black. And the Nation are allies to all who treat them right", Narcissa says

"Give the Nation your respect", Arthur says

"They are filthy beasts", Ron and Percy growl

"As the rest of those half breeds Potter has", Percy growls

"And they bewitched our sister", Ron growls

"Apologies or I will have to take action", Arthur says sternly

"Father your normally not like this. Those beasts did this to you", Percy says

"They are beasts Dad see it", Ron says

Everyone was shaking their heads at them including Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

"I Arthur Septimus Weasley disown Percival Ignatius Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley as my children and cast them out of the Weasley family in name, magic and money", Arthur says

Percy and Ron gasp as the Weasley family magic and name leaves them.

"Will you be charging them Harry?" Amelia asks

"No yet. But they can go now with Miss Prewett", Harry says

"Not Prewett. My family disowned them too", Bibiana Prewett-Reichenbach-Hohenzollern says

"Then No-Names out", Ragnok orders and the guards lead Molly, Ron, and Percy out

"So what are your plans?" Remus asks

"We are going to pose in our adult forms with are married names in the Wizengamot. We will also be children at Hogwarts. We need to stop the deaths and stop Voldemort and Dumbledore. We will need all your help. So what do you say?" Harry asks

"We will help you", Sirius says

Everyone agrees.

"Draco can I ask are these your soulbonds?" Narcissa asks

"Yes these are Astoria Greengrass and Celestea Snape", Draco says

"What about you Neville?" Augusta asks

"Yes. These are Veronica McGonagall, Celeste Snape, and Aloisia Reichenbach", Neville says

"And I am soulbonded to Navaeh McGonagall", Blaise says

"Now we better tell some secrets", Lily Moon says looking pointy at her sister-wives who were half beings

"What else is there to tell?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Some of us are not fully human", Magenta Lupin says, "I am a werewolf"

Remus puts his head in his hands.

"It is not your fault Dad. I enjoy being a wolf because I have a Pack", Magenta says

"A Pack?" Remus asks

"Yes. My sister-wives and Harry have Animagus forms they are my pack on full moon nights", Magenta says

"What are you Animagus forms?" Professor McGonagall asks

"We have more than one form but we will tell you each the main form and if we are a part being. We will also tell you who we are related too", Harry says

"That is agreeable", Professor McGonagall says

"I'll start. I am Lady Ginevra Pendragon my parents are Arthur Weasley and unfortunately Molly No-Name. I have only 4 brothers I call siblings they are Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. I was a Gryffindor. My main Animagus forms are a lioness, Indochinese Leopard and a fennec fox. My Patronus is a doe and a lioness", Ginny says

"I am Lady Susan Romanov. I am the niece to Madam Bones. I am an Hufflepuff. My Animagus's are a Jaguar, Spectacled Bear and a White Rhino and my Patronus is a doe and Jaguar", Susan says

"I am Hannah Hufflepuff. My parents are Louisa and Henry Abbott. I am in Hufflepuff. My main Animagus's are a African Elephant, Sri Lankan Leopard and a Hawk and my Patronus is a doe and hawk", Hannah says

"I am Luna Emrys and I will be a Ravenclaw. I am a Thestral, Amur Leopard and Screech owl Animagus and my Patronus is a doe and Thestral. My father is Xenophilius Lovegood", Luna says

"I am Daphne Slytherin. My parents are Frederick and Freya Greengrass and my little sister Astoria. I was sorted into Slytherin. My animagas's are a Black Adder, North Chinese Leopard and a Polar Bear and my Patronus is a doe and snake", Daphne says

"I am Padma Potter. I am in Ravenclaw. My Animagas's are an Asian Elephant, Asian Black Bear and a copper head snake and so is my Patronus with a doe", Padma says

"I am Tracey Peverell. I am in Slytherin. My Animngas's are a Grim, Sloth Bear and a Sea Lion. My Patronus is a grim and a doe", Tracey says

"I am Lavender Gryffindor I am in Gryffindor. My Animagas's are a Snowy Owl, Indian Leopard and a Cape Fox. My Patronus is a owl and a doe", Lavender says

"I am Su Ravenclaw. I am in Ravenclaw. My main Animagas's are a Caspian Tiger and a Giant Panda. My Patronus is a panda and a doe", Su Li says

"I am Mackendra Le Fey. I am the sister to Severus Snape. My parents are Eileen Prince and Tobias of Snape. I am a Lynx, Mountain Lion, and Broad-Headed Snake Animagus's and my Patronus is a Lynx and a doe. I took the Prince Name and fortune after blackmailing my Grandfather who I lived with since I was four", Mackendra says

Severus was surprised by that. He had a full sister who had inherited the Prince fortune by blackmail of his grandfather.

"I am Elektra Bonham. My mother is Minerva McGonagall and my father is Albus Dumbledore. I am a Cheetah, Bali Tiger and Platypus Animagus and my Patronus is a cheetah and doe", Elektra says

"I am Serpentina Blishwick. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. My Animagus's are a Tiger Snake, Javan Leopard and Golden Eagle and my Patronus is a snake", Serpentina says

"I am Maeve Serilda Shafiq. My father is Alastor Moody. I am a Bengal Tiger and a White lioness Animagus. My Patronus is a Tiger and a doe", Maeve says

"I am Katiryi Triple. My father is Professor Flitwick and I am ½ goblin. I am an Eagle, South China Tiger and a Sun Bear Animagus and my Patronus is a Eagle and a doe", Katiryi says

"I am Katie Urquart I am a Gryffindor. I am a Siberian Tiger and a Sea Turtle Animagus. And my Patronus is a Tiger and a Doe", Katie says

"I am Fay Max and I am in Gryffindor. I am a White Swan and Brown Bear Animagus and my Patronus is a swan and a doe", Fay says

"I am Delphini Fleamont. I am a Black Bear and Green Turtle Animagus and my Patronus is a turtle, Indochinese tiger and a doe", Delphini says

"I am Lyra Stewart. My parents are Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks. I am a Sumatran Tiger and a Chameleon Animagus and my Patronus is a Chameleon and a doe", Lyra says

"I am Parisa di Vinci. My father is Albus Dumbledore. I am a Rhino and Orangutan Animagus. My Patronus is a Rhino and a doe", Parisa says

"I am Magenta Gaunt. I am a werewolf. My father is Remus Lupin. I am a Wolf, Amur Leopard and Narwhal Animagus. My Patronus is a wolf and a doe", Magenta says

"I am Jinger Sayre. I am Peter Pettigrew's daughter. I am a Clouded Leopard and a Artic Wolf Animagus. My Patronus is a Leopard and a Doe", Jinger says

"I am Delta Black. My parents are Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. I am a Raven, Malayan Tiger and a Red Panda Animagus. My Patronus is a Raven, Grim and a doe", Delta says

"I am Millicent Flamel. I am in Slytherin. I am a Dingo, Florida Panther and a Python Animagus and my Patronus is a a Dingo", Millicent says

"I am Penelope Ilvermorny. I am in Ravenclaw. I am a Trumpeter Swan, Arabian Leopard and Arctic Fox Animagus and my Patronus is a Swan", Penelope says

"I am Lily Moon Queen of Magical Persia. I am a Vampire. I am a Bat, Persian Leopard and Pygmy Slow Loris Animagus and my Patronus is a bat", Lily says

"I am Gabrielle Hope Beauxbatons I am 1/3 veela. I am a Snow Leopard, Indian Rhino and Dolphin Animagus. My Patronus is a Dolphin", Gabrielle says

"I am Islanzadi Salem. Queen of the Fae. I am a hummingbird, Spotted Deer and a Sifaka Lemur Animagus and my Patronus is a Lemur", Islanzadi says

"I am Krisafitsa Smart. Tsarina of Russia. I am a Dragon that can turn into a Human. My Patronus is a Dragon", Krisafitsa says

"I am Micheangela Dixon and I am Queen of Magical Greece and I am a angel. I am a Sparrowhawk, White Rhino and a Caracal Animagus and my Patronus is a Sparrowhawk and a doe", Micheangela says

"I am Astarte Quirrell. I am a demon. I am a Tasmania Devil and Vulture and Cobra Animagus and my Patronus is a Tasmanian Devil", Astarte says

"I am Nephthys Nimr I am the Great Royal Wife which is basically the Queen Consort of Egypt. I am part sphinx. I am a Crocodile, Kestrel and Pale Gerbil Animagus. My Patronus is a Crocodile", Nephthys says

"I am Guinevere Holmes I am half giant. I am Queen of Magical France. I am a Pygmy Hippo, Tiger Quoll and Flores Scops Owl Animagus and my Patronus is a Hippo", Guinevere says

"I am Laytora Kaira Boot. I am 1/3 Dwarf. I am a Falcon, Meerkat and Bobcat Animagus and my Patronus is a Falcon and a doe", Laytora says

"I am Celestia Eileen Snape-Savoy I am Severus Snape's daughter. I am Queen of Magical Italy. I am also Princess of the Veela and half Veela. I am a Orca, Black Rhino and Seychelles Scops Owl Animagus and my Patronus is an Orca", Celestia says

"I am Bibiana Prewett-Reichenbach-Hohenzollern and I am Queen of Magical Germany. I am a Tunda Swan, Ring Tailed Lemur, and a Eurasian Lynx Animagus and my Patronus is a Lynx", Bibiana says

"I am Mackenzie Arc. I am a Serval, Saola and Whooping Crane Animagus and my Patronus is a Serval", Mackenzie says

"I am Esma Braganza-Saxe-Courg. I am Queen of Magical Portugal. I am a Ocelot, Jumping Shrew and a Galapagos Penguin Animagus. My Patronus is a Penguin", Esma says

"I am Sarah Tudor and I am Queen of Magical Britain. I am a Cougar, Brazilian Tapir and a Mariana Fruit Dove Animagus and my Patronus is a Tapir", Sarah says

"I am Louisia Ollivander-Habsburg I am half siren and I Queen of Magical Spain. I am a Sea Otter and a Northern Royal Albatross and a Margay Animagus and my Patronus is a Albatross", Louisa says

"I am Sucipia Sprout-Oldenburg I am Queen of Magical Denmark, Norway and Sweden. My mother is Paloma Sprout. I am a Fox, Arctic Hare and a Reindeer Animagus and my Patronus is a Hare", Sucipia says

"I am Arizona Longbottom I am Queen of Magical USA. I am a Javan Rhino, Plougshare Turtle and Vaquita Dolphin. My Patronus is a Vaquita Dolphin", Arizona says

"I am Ariadne Zabini I am Queen of Magical Australia. I am a Wombat, Frilled Neck Lizard, and a Kangaroo. My Patronus is a wombat", Ariadne says

"I am Victoria Saxe-Corburg I am Queen of Magical Belgium. I am a Red Wolf and a Golden Tabby Tiger Animagus and my Patronus is a Tiger", Victoria says

"I am Charlotte Orange-Nassau I am Queen of Magical Netherlands. I am a Okapi, Spoon Billed Sandpiper and a Iguana. My Patronus is a Okapi", Charlotte says

"They are all my wives and these are my friends", Harry says

"I am Neville Longbottom a brother in all but blood to Harry. I am married to Veronica McGonagall, Celeste Snape, and Aloisia Reichenbach", Neville says

The women introduce themselves.

"My father is Gideon Prewett and my mother is Alexandra Reichenbach", Aloisia says

"We are soul bonded", Neville says

"I am Draco Malfoy I am married to Astoria Greengrass and Celestea Snape we are soul bonded", Draco says

The two girls introduce themselves.

"I am Blaise Zabini and this is my soul bonded Navaeh McGonagall", Blaise says

"So you all have come back in time?" Arthur asks

"Yes. Well forward in time because we were in the founders time for a few decades", Ginny says

"We are going to prevent what happened in the last time line", Harry says

"What help do you need from us?" Amelia asks

"We will let you know. But all of us are going to Hogwarts as the ages we should be in this time. We will be aging ourselves to do our other duties. The Nation is making us several identities", Harry says

"We are and since you all have many gifts it will be simple", King Ragnok says

"We will do the identities now", Harry says

"Very well", King Ragnok says

Everyone talks while the others get their identities done. They changed into several different forms so they had a range to choose from. They were finished 30 minutes later.

"Now we will go to the Nations shopping market for everything we need", Harry says

"I need to test Sirius. Auror Cadet Tonks please get Auror Moody, Dawish and Kingsley we need to sort the Sirius case out", Amelia says

"We will stay in adult form and bear witness to this", Harry says

"As Queen of the Veela I will help bear witness", Queen Araya says

"Very well. Go Tonks", Amelia says

Now was the start of change Sirius being the first to get justice…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
